Three Wishes, and You're Mine
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: When a sexy (and a bit of feisty) blonde genie comes out of a magical lamp and tells you that she'll be granting you three of your most desired wishes, honestly, what more could you wish for? *IN COLLAB WITH IAMINK*
1. Chapter 1 - Golden Lamp

**Title: Three Wishes, and You're Mine **

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy **

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Natsu/Lucy **

**Summary: When a sexy (and a bit of feisty) blonde genie comes out of a magical lamp and tells you that she'll be granting you three of your most desired wishes, honestly, what more could you wish for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Prologue **

"We, Council of the 10 Great Genies, have judged you Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the thief who had stolen the rare Celestial magic of the Genies, 10 years of imprisonment and a lifetime service to your chosen Master until he had been granted Three Wishes and you have been past to another. As his heir, whom he had passed on the stolen Celestial magic, you have the obligation to pay for his sins in this council.", a man said in a stoic voice.

He had his arms crossed and his eyes that looked like a deep void of endless swirls stared at the younger Heartfilia who now have to bear the consequences of what his greedy Father had done. He sighed inwardly, trying not to let anybody notice the sympathy he held for the seventeen-year-old blonde, afterall, she was just a victim too; but a law is a law.

"You shall be banished here forever and serve as the Genie of the Celestial Lamp, serve your master faithfully and obey his wishes. You will never be freed.. unless your Master will used his wish to give you your freedom.", he saw the way the blonde's chocolate brown eyes sparked with this. He knows that there is a renewed hope in the heart of the blonde but somehow, he knew that having a Master waste a wish for a servant is next to impossible. He had only heard of it happening once when a woman named Mavis Vermilion freed a genie that up to know, has been unnamed.

"I-If my Master will grant me freedom, will I.. be human again?", she said with determination lacing her voice.

"You will, and at the same time, the stolen powers will go back to it's rightful place; back at the stars."

She didn't reply after that. He knew that despite the hope of freedom after, she still couldn't grasp the fact that she, an innocent child, must be stripped off her freedom and live a lonely life for a whole 10 years; not to mention technically work as a slave after.

"What about him?", she suddenly whispered.

"You mean the boy who died?"

"I mean the boy you have killed!" she suddenly burst making the members of the council look at her.

"It was the law."

"Was it in the law to kill an innocent boy and imprison a girl for the sins of another man?", she said with remorse and anger.

He died. The man she had loved and the only person who loved her died.. Natsu, he died while protecting her.

"He shall be born again. Natsu Dragneel will be granted a new life and new adventures, but he won't be the same man you have loved.", he looked at her for a reaction and he could see that she was, at least, pleased with his answer.

"May I have one wish?", Lucy boldly asked making the council whisper against each other.

She locked eyes with the council leader making him sigh.

"What is it you wish, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I want my memories of him to be erased. You're gonna imprison me for 10 whole years and make me a slave after, with little to no chance of gaining freedom, so I, at least, want my memories of him taken from me.", the council whispered again until the head of the council raised his hand.

"Very well, I shall grant you your wish. Do you have anything more to say?"

"Thank you and no, I have nothing more to say."

He nodded at her and in a click of his finger, a golden lamp appeared. It was a very simple lamp but the intricate designs surrounding its mouth and the luminosity of its frame shouted that it was no ordinary one. Soon, Lucy's body glowed as smoke surrounded her whole frame. She felt the Celestial Magic his father sealed inside her going on a rampage as she struggled for her breath.

A tear escaped from her eyes and she was soon sucked into the narrow mouth of the lamp. She opened her eyes and found the inside of the lamp, a bit stylish and comfortable for a prison, still, it didn't stop the rest of her tears from falling.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Golden Lamp) **

Being in prison for ten years wasn't fun at all.

First, she was alone.

Second, she didn't have anything to do.

Third, she still couldn't grasp the reality that her fate is to suffer for something she hadn't done. Curse her father for placing in her the Celestial Magic he stole. She never wanted those stupid powers, what she wanted was to see her mom. She also didn't know why, but a lot of times, she finds herself crying and longing for something she doesn't know.

She yawned; not because she was sleepy but because she was bored. She had read the Genie Rulebook they had given her a hundred times already and memorized all of their codes. And what was with this clothes she was wearing? It's too revealing for her liking. What if her future Master was a pervert?

The blonde let herself plopped on her bed and sighed. How many years had passed? Or has it already been years? She doesn't know.

She sat up and in a click of her hand, a notebook and a pen appeared. She had magic and she had mastered using it after being trapped for who knows how long. She was powerful and at the same time, so powerless. She took a deep breath and started to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_I feel so helpless.. Will somebody save me?_

* * *

"Natsu? How long are we gonna walk?", cried out a flying blue cat.

"Shh, we're near Happy. Gramps said that there's a magical lamp in a cave around here. Just imagine all the fish we could wish for!", a pink-haired man said enthusiastically. He was holding an old map while grinning at his cat partner.

They soon reached the mouth of the cave where the said Magic Lamp was on and entered. The man lighted a torch and stared at the beauty of the fire; obviously distracted.

"Come on Natsu, you're being weird again. Don't stare at the fire like it's fish.", whined the flying blue cat making the Natsu snap out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry Happy, come on let's find that magical lamp!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open when she heard a noise.

"Not another one.", she groaned and buried her head in her pillow. It has been eight years since she had been 'freed' from her 10-year-prison and obviously, it wasn't so good. She had been passed on to five different owners; where four are male and one is female. The last one had been the worst when the man had tried to physically harass her (she summoned an axe and threatened to cut his manhood with it if he ever tried to pull that move on her again) and she's beginning to think that whatever hope she had for freedom had already disappeared.

"Please don't let it be a pervert.", she told to nobody in particular.

All of the men who had been her Master were ogling her body and were always saying perverted comments to her; and it irritates her that she can't fatally injure them because they are her _Master_. The female one, on the other hand, was just so insecure with her and just wasted her wishes to make herself more beautiful than the blonde; not that Lucy cared.

But they all have one thing in common; they were all greedy and selfish. Except for the man named Makarov.

Sure, the man had been a pervert too (he had slapped her butt a bunch of times) but he was the only one who didn't use his wish to get money or power. He was also the only one who promised that he will use his wish to free her. It wasn't fulfilled though, because when he was about to wish for her freedom, they learnt that Makarov's grandson got sick and was on the brink of death.

Lucy didn't need more explanation. She raised her hands and healed the boy without hesitation; and there, Makarov's three wishes were fulfilled and Lucy gave up on her last attempt of getting her freedom.

"Why do the council keep on giving me to these lechers? They don't deserve any power at all!", her scream was muffled by her pillows and soon, she felt the ground shaking beneath her.

She sighed and looked at the mirror. She never aged; even after all those years. She was still the same; much like her situation. Without her, consent a tear fell from her eye.

_Dear Mom,_

_What did I do to deserve all of this? Will I ever get my freedom?_

* * *

"Natsuuu! I'm tired!", Happy whined while slumping on the pink-haired's shoulders.

"Just wait a little more Happy, we're almost there."

"But you said that like, five times already, Natsu!"

"Because you won't stop complaining! Look, just wait okay?"

"Tsk. Fine. But you owe me a fish."

"Oh, trust me, once we find it, we'll have tons and tons of fish!"

"Aye!", Natsu explored the cave a little longer then grinned once he saw the golden lamp he was looking for.

He had a long journey just to get here. There were lot of monsters surrounding the area and not to mention that the cave is near Mt. Hakobe's peak, so it was a pain in the ass to go up the snowy mountain.

He took a step but noticed that there wasn't anymore ground near the lamp. The golden lamp was placed in a curved stone in the middle of a deep crack. There were narrow bridges of rock connected to the stone but he was doubting if they were safe to use. His foot bumped into small stones that abruptly fell into the crack. He cringed when he didn't see its end.

He nudged Happy who was already sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey, Happy, wake up, we're here.", the blue haired Exceed let out a yawn and frowned.

"Where's the fish Natsu?"

"We'll get it once we have the lamp. You think you could fly and get it buddy?"

"Aye Sir"

* * *

"What's taking Natsu so long? We need his help for the preparation of Fantasia. Where did you send him anyway old man?", an annoyed blonde asked. He was a tall and muscular young man. He also had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the brat will be back soon. And I just hope that he'll be able to do what I have failed to do" the old short man muttered then drank in his mug of beer.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just tell the others to move their lazy asses. We only have a week left!"

* * *

"Natsu you're so meaaan!", the blue Exceed cried out as he carried the pink-haired out of the cave.

The moment he grabbed the lamp (just like what Natsu had asked) the whole place started crumbling. He hurriedly passed the lamp to Natsu and picked the boy up to the exit of the cave but the startled boy accidentally put his tail on fire with the torch he was holding.

"Sorry buddy, I promise I'll make it up to ya.", he said while exceed just muttered incoherent things under his breath.

"So how does that lamp thing work?", Happy inquired once they got out of the cave. He looked back and saw that the entrance of the cave was now covered with big boulders of rocks and he sighed in relief that they were able to find the closest exit they could find. His mouth then watered upon seeing that the exit lead to the ocean.

"I don't really know. Maybe we should ask Gramps.", he said while examining the lamp and shaking it a little; and was it just him or did he hear someone swearing inside the lamp?

"Look Natsu there's the ocean, let's go get some fish. I'm starv-", the exceed got cut off when his wings suddenly vanished resulting the both of them to start falling.

"Damn you Hap-", his words were muffled as he hit the cold water.

He got a little dizzy because of the impact but he immediately composed himself to grabbed the unconscious exceed and swam fast to reach the lamp that's slowly sinking in the water. His feet got slower and he felt the air leaving him but he continued to go after the lamp. The cold metal grazed his fingers and he saw a golden light before darkness swallowed his vision.

* * *

Lucy groaned in irritation. What was with all the rocking and shaking? It was making her feel dizzy!

_"So how does that lamp thing work?"_, she heard a voice say.

_"I don't really know. Maybe we should ask Gramps."_, she heard another voice said and strings of curses escaped from her mouth when she felt her lamp shaking.

_"Look Natsu there's an ocean, let's go get some fish. I'm starv-"_, Lucy felt her soul leaving her when she felt her lamp falling; seriously, she was already so dizzy with the ruckus earlier she (definitely) doesn't need the falling part anymore!

_"Damn you Hap-"_, she suddenly heard a splash and pretty soon, her lamp was being filled with water.

She panicked as the sealing magic, that was blocking the mouth of the lamp, kept her getting out. She needs the person who took her to rub the lamp! Water was filling the lamp and as it filled the whole place, she couldn't help but think if it's possible for her to die this way. Afterall, she was a genie, so can water actually drown her?

She smiled bitterly, _'Maybe, I'll finally get my freedom when I die.'_

She felt something brush on the lamp and soon, the chains on her wrists glowed as she felt a surge of power. Smoke covered her and she found herself out of the lamp. Her brown eyes landed on the pink-haired boy and a weird blue cat. She grabbed her lamp on one hand and use the same one to get the cat. She then swam her way to the bigger man and wrapped her arms on the pink-haired's waist.

She was startled when she felt a sudden electricity the moment their bodies touched but ignored it as she could feel his heart slowing down. With a surge of magic. She blasted off the water and in a click of her finger, a magic flying carpet appeared. She quickly placed the man and the cat on the carpet and coughed out the water she had also consumed. She clicked her fingers and a liquid magic potion appeared. She first went to the cat (as she was still a little wary of the spark she felt when she held the boy) and quickly dropped a few droplets of liquid in its mouth. She heard it cough and mumbled fish and tried her best to ignore that it was a very weird _talking_ cat in order to focus and let the man drink the potion.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and stared at his slightly parted lips. She gulped a little then made him drink some of the potion. He coughed and Lucy couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She knows that letting a Master die while under your contract can lead to terrible consequences and having most of her life spent as a prisoner and a slave, was already more than enough for her. She didn't notice the man's eyes fluttering open as she was busy contemplating on the happenings in her life.

The pink-haired sat up and coughed a few more snapping the blonde out of her reverie. She quickly placed her hands on his back and pounded lightly on it to help remove the rest of the salt water.

Once he was done, his calloused hand made its way to hers and his deep onyx eyes stared into hers.

"Who are you?"

"L-Lucy.", she didn't know why, but she could feel her heart pounding loudly on her chest as she slowly got lost in his onyx eyes.

"Why did you save us?", she blinked a few times at this. Didn't he know?

"You're my Master, I'm the Genie of the Lamp," she raised the golden lamp her other hand was holding, "and I'm here to grant you three wishes. Didn't you know that?", she titled her head a little at this. Normally, the people who became her Master knows about her, after all, they would kill just to have her.

"So you're gonna grant me Three Wishes?"

"Yeah, that's the deal but there a certain rul-"

"That's so cool! Hey Happy! Wake up! The lamp actually has a Genie inside. Her name is Luigi!"

She felt her brow twitch at this.

"It's LUCY you moron!", she screeched making him cower in fear.

"Aye!" Natsu stared at the blonde and he couldn't help but smile a bit. He didn't know why but he feels a certain attachment to the blonde. Like he had met her before though he doesn't know when or where.

_'Maybe we met during our past life.'_ he chuckled at the thought. But his mood immediately changed the moment his hands landed on the carpet below him.

It was a moving carpet!

Moving carpet..

Moving..

Transportation..

He felt his bile come up his throat and made gagging sounds making the blonde's eyes widen.

"Oii, what's wrong with you? You-", she was cut off when Natsu's gagging worsen.

"Don't you dare puke on my carpet! I'm serious! Don't you dare- ugh! I will kill you!"

* * *

After the scene of Natsu puking on Lucy's magic carpet (where the blonde sworn that she will wash it a hundred times) they, (more like Natsu) safely reached the ground without being killed.

They were setting out camp, with the help of Lucy's magic of course, since it was already getting dark and the pink-haired's place was still far away. With the click of Lucy's fingers, a medium-sized tent appeared together with small camp fire. She didn't know why she was doing this service for free but a part of her wanted to do things willingly for her new Master.

"Geez, you're so troublesome! My past Masters were perverts and bitches but they didn't give trouble as much as you d-"

"Perverts?", he asked. His voice deeper than usual making Lucy confuse at the sudden change.

"Yeah, perverts. Why? Are you one too? Oh please, give me a break I-"

"They touched you?", he growled and moved closer to the blonde making her step back.

"No! Well, y-yes, kinda, why do you care anyway?"

"I care because you're mine Luce.", he said making her snort.

"Of course I am, _Master_. But only after three wishes you know. After you get what you want, it's goodbye Lucy already."

"That won't happen.", he said then moved closer to the blonde, who in turn, took a step back.

"Oh, trust me, it will.", her eyes met his as he moved closer, and as she took another step back, her back made contact with the rough edges of the tree.

"It won't.", he moved his face closer to her and she just found herself entranced by his deep onyx eyes.

"How can you be so sure?", she whispered, brown eyes locking with onyx.

"You said you'll leave after three wishes right?", he said ignoring the blonde's question.

"Yeah, of course, that's the law-mmph!", her eyes widen as she was cut off with a searing kiss. It wasn't the first time she was kissed; her previous Masters had also taken a liking to forcibly kissing her but _nobody_ else got her weak to her knees, like her new Master does.

She felt his arms encircled her waist (as if sensing her dilemma) and brought her body closer to his. On instinct, she brought her hand closer to his chest and she could feel his heart beating in synchronization with hers.

She didn't know why, but the moment he broke their kiss, a tear fell from her eyes. But it wasn't because she hated the kiss, nor because she felt violated, in fact, she felt happy.

She felt his thumb brushed her tears and she couldn't help but like his fiery touch.

"What's your name?", she whispered, as if afraid that talking loud would ruin the mood.

"Natsu, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and after three wishes, you're mine."

And she couldn't help but want to agree.

* * *

**Author's Note: New story? Yeah. This thing just popped in my head when I realized that I'm a sucker of NaLu being soul mates. Also, it helped remove my writer's block for My Angel :3**

**I'm not really serious when I was writing this, it's kinda informal writing you see, but I had fun. Also, it really just popped in my mind so I have no specific plot for this yet. I don't really know if I should continue it or not, it's kinda okay as a one-shot. Haha, but I'm almost done with the second chap so yeah, I don't really know what will happen.**

**To the stiff readers out there, no, this ain't serious. I'm not going deep with the details like Genies are Arabian myths or something (I don't really know) and the story should have an Arabian theme since it involves genies (nah, I suck at giving details, especially the clothes ugh, so I can't afford to do that kind of setting) and the resurrection-like that happened to Natsu is a belief that doesn't involve genies, seriously, I don't give a damn. It's fantasy so I'll do what I want in the best way that it will fit the kind of writer I am. **

**I sound grumpy in this A/N, am I grumpy? yeah a little, my mom's driving me insane with all of her scolding -_-**

**So yeah, be a sweetheart and leave a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Soul Mate

**Previously**

_She didn't know why, but the moment he broke their kiss, a tear fell from her eyes. But it wasn't because she hated the kiss, nor because she felt violated, in fact, she felt happy._

_She felt his thumb brushed her tears and she couldn't help but like his fiery touch._

_"What's your name?", she whispered, as if afraid that talking loud would ruin the mood._

_"Natsu, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and after three wishes, you're mine."_

_And she couldn't help but want to agree._

* * *

**Chapter Two (Soul Mate) **

The two just stared at each other after that. Their breathing heavy and their eyes locked; as if looking at each other's soul.

They were cut off of their staring fest when Happy whined about what's taking them so long.

The blonde snapped out of her daze and pushed the man away from her to go back to the small camp. She quickly went inside the tent and declined Happy's offering of a half-nibbled fish. In a click of her fingers, she entered her lamp and took in the mess their earlier scene made. She sighed and slapped her cheeks lightly to get rid of the growing blush on her cheeks.

"Alright Lucy, you don't need to think about that kiss. It wasn't the first time, a lot of your Masters did that to you before. Next time, give him a Lucy-kick. Yeah that's definitely what I'll do.", she talked to herself for five more minutes before focusing on her destroyed room.

She had a lot of fixing to do.

* * *

Natsu stared at the blonde's retreating figure. Why he did that? Even he, doesn't know. But the thought of other men owning Lucy and touching her made his blood boil. She is his and something was telling him that he is hers. He gave Happy another fish to distract the exceed then entered the tent; only to find it empty.

"Lucy?", he called then panicked when no one answered.

"Lucy?", he called louder and more urgently, he scanned the room and saw the lamp where she came from.

"Lucy!", he shouted in the lamp's mouth then rubbed it a little.

And this time a puff of smoke appeared in front of him.

"Do you really have to yell?", an irritated Lucy said. She looked at him boredly then raised a brow.

"What do you want Natsu?" her eyes widen when the said man suddenly hugged her tight.

"I thought you left me.", he said. His voice slightly muffled as he buried his face on her neck.

"How could I? I'm practically your slave you know? And slaves can't leave their Masters.", she said then raised her wrist to show the chains. The symbol that she's binded and stripped off any form of freedom and rights.

"So what if you are? You're still Lucy. You can still do what you want."

"That's the point. I _can't_ do what I want until that fucking Council bumps their heads and lifts this punishment from me or until this stupid Magic leaves me for good or until a Master decides to wish for my freedom which won't ever happen since all humans are just greedy and rapacious creatur-mmph!", she was cut off again when he kissed her.

Holding her chained wrist tightly and slamming her into his chest.

"Would you," she started, "please stop", he continued kissing her and this time using his free hand to hold her waist, "cutting me off", he kissed her again, "when I'm talking!?", she finished with a glare and a very flushed face. She was panting when he broke their kiss and placed his forehead with hers; his face practically beaming and his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Ya know, I think we're soulmates.", she snorted and rolled her eyes at his random statement.

"What makes you think th-mmph!", this time he peck her lips for few seconds making the blonde look at him in rage.

"Seriously! Do you even listen to what I say!?"

"I do, and I still believe that you're free. You're free to be mad, you're free to voice your thoughts, you're free to feel weak and be strong.", her eyes widened and she felt her hot tears stung her eyes.

Really, the moment she met the boy, she felt her emotions go on a crazy roller coaster ride.

"You're free to cry, to feel sad or happy or hungry."

She smiled at this.

"I don't get hungry you know."

"Well that's too bad, because Happy and I will take to the place where the most delicious food exist."

"Yeah, that's too bad." she said with a wide smile.

"And more importantly, you're free to love.", she froze at this.

Love?

She never thought of it before. All she thought about was freedom. To be able to remove the chains that bind her to her lonely past.

I'm gonna strip you off that freedom soon though.", he suddenly said making her brown eyes snapped up to meet his.

" ..'Cause I'm gonna make sure that the person you'll fall inlove with, is me."

And that statement, made her heart, skip a beat. (and her cheeks to turn ablaze from embarrassment)

* * *

"Where are you going Luce?", the pink-haired asked when he saw the blonde walking to the makeshift table where her lamp was placed.

"Back to my lamp duh, I'm tired. Genies sleep too you know."

"No, that's not what I meant, why are you sleeping there?"

"Ugh, because that's technically my home? You know, the one you soaked with salt water. And besides, just rub the lamp when you need something. Night, Master.", she said then let out a yawn. She stretched a bit and was about to click her fingers when the man suddenly jumped on her.

"No!"

"What the heck? Are you crazy? Get off me you idiot!"

"No!"

"What do you mean no?!" "I mean, no! You will not sleep on the lamp!

You're sleeping with me."

"Oh no I'm not you lecher!"

"Yes you are! And I'm not a lecher, sheez, don't compare me to your previous Masters you weirdo."

"I am not weird! And says the guy who had kissed me a bunch of tim-mmph!"

"Well expect more to come."

"I'm starting to regret saving your life, maybe the council's punishment is better than this.", she grumbled making the pink-haired pout.

Though, she couldn't deny that she like the tingling sensation his scorching lips always left her.

"Oh come on Luce, don't be like that, you know you like it. And besides! We can cuddle! Come on, Happy's already asleep.", he forcibly tugged on her hand and brought her to the surprisingly comfy sleeping mat Lucy had prepared.

"This is so wrong, and the sleeping mat is only for one person you idiot!"

"Natsu," he murmured then looked directly at the blonde who seemed confused.

"My name is Natsu, not idiot or moron or anything else. It's Natsu, so call me that way."

"Not even Master?"

"Nah, that's Gramps' title. But you can call me that if you want.", he said while wriggling his brows making the blonde huff.

"Tss. The title idiot is much more fitting.", she muttered silently.

"You say something?"

"It's nothing, _Natsu_."

"Great. And for the record, it's _right_. And who cares if it's small, we don't need that much space anyway."

"What the hell Nats-mmph!"

"You keep on talking, do you really like my kisses that much?" he said with a cheeky grin making the blonde seeth with anger.

"Fine, just don't touch me anywhere inappropriate."

They soon settled after a few more teasing and Natsu held a triumphant grin on his face. His hand was draped along the blonde's waist; bringing her closer to him. Lucy couldn't help but think that it wasn't such a bad idea, afterall, she has spent almost 18 years sleeping on that bed alone and Natsu's warmth was making her feel safer than ever.

Their peace didn't last long though when the boy groped her chest making her eyes snapped open and kick the man as hard as she can. (It wasn't effective though because he had his legs tangled with hers.)

"Oppss! Sorry, thought they were pillows.", he said while grinning cheekily. Lucy glared at him and tried to break free from his hold making the man laugh while apologising.

"Haha seriously, I'm sorry, it won't happen again just.. _don't leave_.", he whispered then gently stroke her blonde hair while resting his chin on top of her head and hugging the blonde.

Soon, she found herself slowly slipping into the darkness.

And the warmth that only he made her feel, guided her to a nightmare-less night.

_._

_._

_._

_Lucy opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a carriage. On her lap, was pink-haired man who was groaning and making gagging sounds. She giggled and run her hands through his hair._

_"It's okay Natsu.", she cooed making the man relax a little._

_"Have I ever said that I love you?", said Natsu. His voice was a little muffled from his scarf._

_"Why yes, a bunch of times actually.", she said then leaned to kiss his hair making the man look up and smile. He slowly sat up and leaned in to kiss her lips when the carriage suddenly jerked forward as it's wheels stumbled upon a rock._

_He made another gagging sound and immediately returned to his previous position while the blonde let out a giggle._

_"Have I ever said that I love you?", she said, repeating his earlier words. He wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled closer to her stomach. He took a deep breath and through his closed eyes, he could imagine the bright smile she was sending his way._

_"Yes, a bunch of times actually, in fact, I would like to hear you say it again.", he said while popping one eye open to look at the blonde; his lips stretched into a wide grin._

_"I love you.", she said while sending the sweetest smile to man she love._

_He quickly sat and pecked her on the lips._

_"I love you too.", her heart fluttered and she pulled him in for another kiss._

_(And immediately broke their kiss when he suddenly felt motion sick again.)_

_"Stupid motion sickness, ruining the mood.", she laughed when she heard him grumbling that and quickly pecked his lips before patting her lap. He immediately complied and soon, she was hearing soft snores coming from the man._

_"Lucy..", she heard the man murmured before darkness swallowed her vision._

.

.

.

Lucy opened her eyes again and found herself crying.

She tried to remember the cause of her tears but failed. She felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and somehow, she felt the dull ache in her heart slowly disappearing.

"Lucy..", she heard her new Master grumbled; and somehow, it made a set of fresh new tears flow in her eyes.

She doesn't know why she's crying, but she does know that she wants to snuggle closer to him; and so she did.

(And why Natsu got Lucy-kicked the moment he woke up was for a reason he would never know.)

* * *

The next morning, the trio started to pack up and continue their journey. They decided to walk this time for two reasons.

One, Natsu doesn't wanna ride the _evil-carpet_ again and Lucy will not allow him to ride it anyway. It took her a lot of time just to finish cleaning her carpet. And don't talk about her magic, she refused to rely on using her magic everytime.

Two, Lucy actually want to walk this time. She had been trapped in that stupid lamp for years and wants to see the outside world some more. (since her previous Masters really didn't let her go out often and Makarov only stayed in one village.

They walked for hours until they reached a river and decided to stay there for a while.

"Let's rest here for awhile.", the pink-haired boy announced.

"Good, 'cause I can't walk anymore.", Lucy sighed then slomped on the nearby tree. She couldn't remember the last time she felt exhausted like this. She was tired but she never regretted walking, she was sick of that lamp.

"Aww.. don't be like that Luce. We're only half-way there ya know."

Lucy groaned and closed her eyes. She have a very talkative Master.. not that she hated it that much. She actually kinda like hearing his voice.

'It's better than sitting on that stupid lamp and doing nothing though.' She suddenly felt herself being lifted up then felt her back leaning on something warm. She turned her head and looked at the Natsu who was grinning at her. He was now the was leaning on tree while Lucy was placed between his legs. He had one arm wrapped around the blonde's waist and the other made its way to her forehead to yank her on his chest.

"We'll rest for now." he said then leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. Lucy, on other hand, felt like her cheeks were burning and the loud throbbing of her heart was blocking all of the outside noise. She suddenly saw the weird blue furball looking at them with teasing smile.

She swore that she heard him roll his tongue while saying 'They liiiiikkeeee each other' before going back to fishing.

Lucy's cheeks burned hotter because of the bold statement but she chose to ignore it and relax on Natsu's chest.

She could feel her heart pumping in her chest. Her breathing was still a little uneven because of exhaustion. Her ears suddenly perked up when she suddenly heard a rustling sound. She closed her eyes and tried to detect the source of the sound. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the rustling going near them and was about to stand up when she felt a tight grip on her waist. She tilted her neck to look at him and saw that his eyes were alert and focused.

"Nats-"

"Shh.. Just wait here Luce.", he whispered making the blonde nod. He stood up quietly and grabbed something out of his pocket.

He held it in his hands and suddenly, it transformed into a spear. He went closer to the bushes and was about to get on a fighting stance when the culprit revealed itself.

Lucy screamed at the sight of the creature that made Natsu slightly cringed; he had quite sensitive ears.

He felt Lucy quickly passed him before he could even stop her.

"You're so cute!", she squealed.

"Puun pun."

She hugged the small creature and rubbed her face against it. She even kissed its cheeks! This made Natsu fume and pout, he had been trying to win over the blonde since last night and then this thing just came out and it gets treated this way?

That's so unfair!

He stomped over to them and grabbed the blonde and smashed her to his chest.

"Lucy! You're mine! You can't go flirting with others because your mine, you got that?", the blonde looked at him with stunned eyes. Her cheeks slowly forming a dark blush and her heart was frantically beating in her chest. She took at deep breath and did what she had wanted to do with the man since the first time they met.

..She Lucy-kicked him.

* * *

Natsu was pouting all the way home. Lucy wasn't talking to him but instead, she continued to hug the shaking creature in her chest.

'That's my spot', he thought bitterly and pouted.

'What's that anyway? It looks like a doggy-snowman.', he said eyeing the creature who was comfortably resting on Lucy's arms with jealously.

"Natsu, quit staring.", the blonde said with a glare making him pout more.

"But Luce, you're practically ignoring me already!"

"I'm not, now shut up."

"No."

"Look _Master_, I don't want to play your games."

"What if I wished for that creature to disappear then?"

"You wouldn't.", she said with disbelief.

She loves Plue! (She decided to call the cute creature Plue, it just seemed _perfect_.) He can't take Plue away from her!

"Why wouldn't I? You're ignoring me because of that.. that.. what ever that is!"

"Don't be so immature Natsu! And I.. I don't have anything else so you can't take him away from me!", she shouted making the pink-haired stop and look at her with wide eyes. She looks like she was on the verge of tears and she was gripping Plue hard that Natsu thinks it was turning blue already.

"Luce, I'm sorry don't cry, shh, I'm sorry. I won't take him away, I promise. You can keep him but we need to ask first if he has an owner okay?" he said then stepped closer to the blonde. She nodded then looked at Plue.

"But Luce, please don't ignore me. I can't take it if you'll ignore me.", he said and hugged the blonde.

"Okay.", she said then smiled a little.

"Thanks Luce."

* * *

"Natsu, I'm kinda tired.", Lucy whined while hugging Plue.

"We're almost there.", he said with a big smile.

"Where's your home anyway?"

"At Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale?"

"Yeah! It's fun there Luce!"

"I can see.", she said eyeing the pink-haired man. He pouted when he noticed the hint of teasing in her voice.

"You don't believe me, do you?", he narrowed his eyes on her and she just raised a brow while smiling.

"Oh that's it!", he said childishly. He snatched Plue from her then quickly grabbed her hand. He began running fast, laughing as the air whipped his face. He heard the loud pants and curses of the blonde but he just continued dragging her anyway.

"N-Natsu! I can't.. run anymore!"

"Geez Lushi, you're so fat that's why you're having a hard time running.", Happy said while hovering above them.

"Shut up you stupid cat! I'll rip your fur out of you.", Lucy growled, and with her new found energy, she jumped to reached Happy's tail who successfully dodged it while sobbing out how mean Lucy was. Unfortunately though (maybe a bit fortunate on Natsu's part), Lucy lost her balance and like in every cliché movie, stumbled on Natsu.

He laughed the moment he had one of his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. His heart pounding as he felt her breast squished against his chest and her hands gripping tightly in his arms. Her blonde hair was in tangles but it never failed to shine upon contact with light, her pink lips was slightly open and her chocolate brown eyes were wide as saucers.

She promptly got up to create some distance though it only made the male chuckle.

"Happy, catch!", he said then lightly threw Plue towards Happy's direction despite the blonde's mortified expression.

"Aye!" "

Pu punnn!"

"How could- Natsu! Put me down!", she screamed, when the pink-haired man lifted her like she weighted nothing and placed his arms on her back and the back of her knees. On reflex, she snaked her arms around her.

"But you need to see Fairy Tail and this is the quickest way."

"No! Put me down!"

"Get ready Luce! I'll prove to you that you'll have the most fun at Fairy Tail!", he said with his biggest grin and Lucy couldn't help but feel warm and give in to his crazy antics.

"I'm sure you will.", she mumbled with a smile.

"I will."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! Sooooo, I decided to continue it anyway. I've finished this chapter ages ago but I wasn't able to post it. I still think it's a little crappy though.**** Oh well, I did warn you that I'm not really taking the details of this story too seriously. **

** Thanks for all those people who reviewed for the 1st chap and told me to continue :) Haha. So yeah.. I have no beta-reader for this so if you found a lot of mistakes then just bear with it lol XD I'm too lazy to edit this again. _Unless_.. you want to be my beta-reader for this story XD haha, just a warning though, I'm a lot to handle haha.**

**Thank you! : tsphonia, white Angel 246, VIPluvFT, Guess, SwiftingSwift13, Guest, Guest, Moonlightmagic01, Meowie07, MustyTiger, yoamoanime, OhtaSuzuke, The-Rossette-Wolf  
**

**Oh, also, this story wasn't inspired or a NaLu version of 'I dream of Jeannie' (or at least that's what I think the reviewer is trying to say). This just popped in my mind really, I have no future plans for this.. yet. **

**Love it? Hate it? Think it's bad? good? or just okay? Tell me your thoughts through a review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairy Tail

**Light's (CrimsonLightKey) A/N:**

**Hiiii there! Yes, I'm still alive. Hush, readers, don't give out anymore battle cries on how you'll kill me for not updating for 5382916273 years XD**

**Just wanna announce that this story will now be published in collab with my virtual friend _IamInk_! Yeah, she's so awesome for writing a chapter this long. So you guys should thank her. Haha. If you read my other story, _That Sneaky Little Devil_, you'll notice that she's my beta there too. **

**Thanks**

**Kate.R12, YuYui-hime, Child at Heart Forever, nicole143mb, Guest, Asafantasydream, IceMageNinjaTalia, BlithesomeDream, OgaxHilda, sriley0080, Original1 (the letter "I" kept on changing into uppercase so I didn't add the spaces), Rayquaza45, MyFangirlingWays, d36, fanficlove2014, Unicornblossem13, Guest, ilft . natsu , hertlerzker, Rose Tiger, Meowie07**

**Oh! And thank you for the 100+ follows!**

**Soooo I'll stop my rant now, enjoy Ink's chapter virtual people! XD**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Get ready Luce! I'll prove to you that you'll have the most fun at Fairy Tail!", he said with his biggest grin and Lucy couldn't help but feel warm and give in to his crazy antics._

_"I'm sure you will.", she mumbled with a smile._

_"I will."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Fairy Tail) **

After Natsu had finally put her down, he and Lucy had walked for a good amount of time, until they got into a part of the forest with extremely high and old looking trees.

"It isn't far anymore now, Lucy! You'll see!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder as he started to run, the excitement radiating off of him. Lucy also sped up her pace, carrying a tired Plue in her arms. Flying behind them was Happy, who had been ranting about fish for the past two hours and annoyed the living daylights out of the blonde.

Just when the trees had started to become a little intimidating, and Lucy had begun to inspect her surroundings, Natsu came to a halt, causing everyone to bump into him.

"Are we there?" Lucy asked while she checked a slightly squeezed Plue for injuries.

"Aye sir!" yelled Happy. Natsu just nodded, an impossibly wide smile on his face. Lucy looked around, not noticing anything but trees.

"Where?"

"Lucy, look up, ya weirdo." She followed Natsu's gaze towards the treetops.

"Oh."

Above them was possibly the largest tree house ever. There were ropes dangling down from it with loops on the end. Natsu took one and placed his foot in the loop, gesturing Lucy to do the same.

"And what exactly are those?" she asked suspiciously.

"They're the only way to go up there," replied Natsu, grabbing another rope and pushing it into the blonde's hand.

"You place your foot in the loop, yank on the rope twice, and someone at the top will lift you up!" When he saw her slightly uncomfortable face, his gaze softened, and he swung an arm around her hip.

"What are y-"

"Come on, I'll hold you! Nothing to be scared of!" He gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her towards him.

"Now put your foot in the loop!"

Lucy complied, gulping. It was not that she was scared of the height. In fact, she could summon her magic carpet at any time to catch her if she fell. But the idea of dangling in the air, while feeling her Master's breath in her neck, was not the most relaxing thought. Natsu checked if her foot was secure, before he took both ropes in one hand and gave them two huge yanks. The next moment, Lucy was clutching the line, screaming from the top of her lungs as the soared through the air.

That, until she noticed Natsu's arm was still securing her from falling.

Looking up, she noticed he had closed his eyes, purely enjoying the wind blowing through his hair, a happy smile on his face. She followed his lead, and the next moment felt wonderful. It was as if the wind was blowing all of her previous memories of earlier disasters away from her, leaving an empty sheet, ready for new adventures to be written. For that moment, she just felt... happy.

No forced smiles, no tears she had to push to the background. Just simple happiness.

'Dear mom,' she thought.

'Will this be a true new start?'

A loud thud, together with an agonized shout, shook her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes again, she found out Natsu had hit his head against the wooden platform at the side of the tree house.

He climbed onto it, grumbling something like: "Ice pants having rope duty again..." before he started yelling at someone. Lucy watched as Happy flew Plue onto the platform, and then climbed onto it herself.

Now she had a full sight of the enormous building. The first thing she noticed was the huge sign above of the double-door entrance reading "Fairy Tail" in shiny golden letters, though the paint was damaged, as if it was decades old. The building itself was built around the tree, a three meter platform surrounding it, being five meter at the front.

Judging by the amount of windows, Lucy guessed it had to be three stories high. There were two windows at the top floor, four at the second and six on the bottom one. Smaller tree houses in the surrounding trees were connected to it and each other by small bridges, forming a network in the top layer of the forest.

"Huh," Lucy muttered. "You would think they'd spell it like 'Fairy tale'... then it would refer to something that actually makes sense. Now the name is just... odd."

However, she took that comment back after she discovered the people in and around the building weren't really 'fairy-tale'-like at all. In fact, the people she saw were quite the opposite.

Natsu was shouting insults at a half-naked man, who was only wearing boxers and firing even lamer insults at the same level back. A woman with red hair was eyeing them warily, her pose relaxed, but her shoulders tensed, as if she was ready to jump in at any moment. The person she was talking to had long blue hair, and was wearing clothing that seemed way to hot for this season.

She also was eyeing the two men, but mostly the naked one. Inside the building, people were laughing, shouting and singing. And just overall being very loud. Beer could be seen in almost everyone's hand, except for some younger ones. Lucy noticed a woman who was drinking her liquor from a huge barrel, not spilling a single drop, and huge man with white hair and a scar under his eye shouting 'manly' things from time to time.

A woman with the same white hair was standing behind the bar, serving drinks to all the people. All were carrying different varieties of weapons, making her wonder if this was a fight club or something.

And Lucy would've scanned more people, if it wasn't for her gaze falling on a certain person. He had blonde, spiky hair, and a bolt-shaped scar on his eye. And he looked a lot like...

"No... it can't be..."

She pushed her way through the people, earning a few whistles from the man who were eyeing her revealing clothing. She didn't notice them, for all of her attention was focused on this single person. Even though he had grown up, Lucy easily recognized him. And as she finally got close to him, standing a few meters from the table he and his companions were sitting at, his name came to her again.

"Laxus..."

"Hmm?" The sound of her saying his name caused him to look up in her direction. He raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

Lucy wasn't able to answer him, staring at the man in front of her. He looked like he had grown up into a strong man, compared to the deadly sick child he had been when she healed him... Looking at him made her feel relieved... but also scared.

It scared her that she hadn't noticed how much time had past since her previous master had made his last wish for this man's health. It had to be more than twenty years... and she hadn't noticed. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she sank to her knees.

A small tear appeared in her eye, chasing away all the happy feelings she had just moments ago, and the weight of her curse was falling down onto her shoulders.

"Oy! I asked you, who are you?" Laxus' tone was stern, but there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Did you break her heart or something, 'ey, Laxus?!" Someone shouted from the crowd, though they quickly shut their mouth when they received his sharp glare. All the attention went back to Lucy, was now violently shaking.

"Luce! Lucy! Where are you! I want you to meet everyo-" Natsu cheered as he burst through the crowd, but he halted when he saw the scene.

"What is going on here?"

He rushed to her side and crouched to be on the same eye-level as her.

"Did that electric bastard hurt you?"

When she didn't answer him, he lightly shook her.

"Lucy? Hey, answer me!"

She lifted a trembling finger and pointed at the blonde, who was now squinting his eyes, as if studying her. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"I... I healed him... when he was younger... It-it was my..."

"It was your previous Master's last wish."

Someone else finished her sentence. The ring of people that had formed around her, Laxus and Natsu opened, and revealed a small, old man. He looked her straight in the eye, making Lucy gasp.

"It was my last wish, to be exact."

"Ma-Makarov!" she breathed, her eyes now impossibly wide. She watched as he entered the circle, standing before her. He didn't need to crouch, he was small enough to be on the same height as the blonde who was still sitting on her knees. Taking one of her hands, he squeezed it tightly.

"I want to thank you again, child, for saving my only grandson, who has, as you can see, grown up into a strong man." He held her hand even tighter, as silent tears were now streaming down her face.

"I also want to apologize to you, my dear. I didn't grant you your freedom, as I promised to do. I hope you can forgive me..."

But before he could speak any more, Lucy had engulfed him in a hug, shushing him. And as hugs can have a different meaning, this one expressed understanding, the joy of seeing someone again after all this time, and comfort.

When Lucy pulled back, she smiled and wiped away her tears, happy to see that Makarov was still the wise old man that had felt like a father figure to her, even with his little quirks.

"It's okay. I fully understand, and I don't blame you in the slightest." she whispered, earning a slightly relieved smile from Makarov.

The moment was ruined by Natsu, who had watched this whole event without having a single clue, and was tired of not knowing what was happening here.

"Can someone please explain me what's going on?"

He look at Lucy, then at Makarov, and back at Lucy.

"How can you two know each other?"

Makarov turned towards him.

"Natsu, you know the story about how Laxus was saved by a genie, right?"

The pinkette nodded.

"Well, the genie is Lucy."

Natsu's eye twitched, and the next sentence seemed very out of context.

"Does that mean you're a pervert too?"

Everyone held their breath at that statement, fearing for the poor boy. But Lucy rushed to defend both Makarov and Natsu.

"Nononononononono! Look, Natsu. It's true that Makarov was once my Master, but he wasn't as bad as the others!" She then turned to Makarov.

"I'm sorry he said that. I told him about my other Master's being nasty, so he jumped to conclusions a little to quickly. I didn't know you knew each other, so I didn't mention you, Makarov."

Natsu seemed to calm down, and Makarov simply laughed.

"Well, this proves he's very protective of you. I knew I picked the right person to search for you." Lucy's perplexed face stopped his laughter, and he became serious.

"Laxus, Natsu and Lucy. Come to my office. There's a lot we need to talk about." He immediately left, and they followed him, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

Makarov's office was at the top floor, so they had to walk up the stair that circled around the tree. While walking, Laxus caught up to Lucy's side.

"So, you're the genie that cured me?" He asked, looking straight forward. Lucy hummed in approval, trying not to pant too much. It had been ages since she had walked on stairs. There was a short silence, and she almost started to wonder if he was gone, until he spoke up again.

"Thanks." And then he was gone, walking next to Makarov, discussing something with the elder.

They arrived at Makarov's office, and as the man climbed on his desk, to sit on top of it, he gestured everyone to sit down on the chairs standing aside of it.

"So, Lucy. I can imagine you have questions."

She nodded. Placing her hands in her lap, she looked the old man straight in the eye. "You said something about sending someone to find me. What did you mean by that, Makarov?"

"Please, call me Gramps. Most of the people here call me like that. Or Master. But I can imagine that name might sound weird to you." Lucy nodded again.

"And in fact, after I made my last wish, I've always felt very guilty for having to lock you up in your lamp again, so I spent a lot of time searching for you. And as you may tell, I never succeeded."

He folded his legs before he continued.

"First, I thought you were found by someone else, but after some time, I came up with a theory. I think that one person can't find you twice." He paused for a moment, giving Lucy some time to take this all in.

"It would actually make sense..." she muttered.

"If someone could find me twice, they could keep wishing stuff, and they wouldn't have to worry about a limited amount of wishes. I guess it's one of the basic rules."

Makarov nodded at her statement.

"That's why I asked Natsu to find you. So that I could fulfill my promise."

There was a short silence, and then Natsu spoke up.

"Wait a minute, Gramps, even though you made a promise to Lucy, she's still mine. So I get to wish, right?"

The next second, Makarov's face had a surprisingly dark expression, making Natsu cower in his chair. "IF YOU DON'T..."

"Okayokayokayokayokayokay!" The boy squeaked, terrified. "I just wanted to be sure."

Lucy giggled at the scene. She already liked the homely feeling this place gave her. Which brought her to her next question.

"What is this place, actually?"

Natsu and Makarov halted their staredown and got to the point. Natsu started speaking, moving his hands around in excitement.

"Fairy Tail is a guild! It's a place were people get together and they laugh and there are always fights and I always win from that Ice Princess and sometimes Erza takes us apart, and she's super strong..."

While Natsu rambled on about what he liked about Fairy Tail, Makarov instructed Lucy to follow him to his house, so that she would have a place to stay, and then go back to the guild to ask for Mirajane. She would properly introduce her to Fairy Tail. Lucy agreed and pulled the still rambling pink-haired out of Makarov's office.

Once they were outside, Lucy followed Natsu to the ropes. The man from before, now wearing his clothes, was just lowering someone to the ground. When he saw her and Natsu approaching, he waved, releasing the lever, and giving the person down below a rough couple of last meters.

"So, you're the one who saved Laxus?" He held his hand out for her to shake it. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet ya."

"Lucy, and likewise!" She answered, a little distracted by the agitated shouts from the base of the tree, though Gray didn't seem to be bothered by them at all. "You have 'rope-duty'?"

"Yup!" He stepped aside to show her the mechanism. There were a total of four ropes, each being connected to a lever someone had to turn in circles to lift a person from the ground or lower them.

"When we lift someone, we just give the lever a huge yank. It's built in such a way that it'll roll itself up automatically. You just have to stop it in time, otherwise someone hits their head." He smirked when he received Natsu's glare.

"I normally pay attention, but sometimes," He faked a cough. "I forget about it."

Lucy was about to make some remark about it being a little childish, but Natsu interrupted her, instructing her to go find Happy and Plue. He would 'talk' with Gray. And as Lucy returned with Plue in her arms and Happy floating aside of her, the men were-again- shouting the lamest insults at each other.

In the end, Gray had lowered them to the ground without any tricks. But that was only because Natsu held Lucy very close, both for her and his protection. Going up with this method wasn't a problem, because it was so fast. But going down, slowly and steadily, was a whole different story.

The man's face was completely green, and he had to rest his head on Lucy's shoulder to gain at least a little steadiness, although he had to endure her complaints about her not wanting him to barf on her.

"Isn't your house connected to the guild?" she asked him once they were standing safely on the ground. Plue was doing one of his random dances, moving in circles around the sick man.

"Why do we have to come down here?"

"Natsu wanted to build our tree house himself, so he didn't have to deal with things like rent," replied Happy, as he flapped his wings to create some wind to cool the sweating Natsu down.

"Our house is about five minutes away."

"You have to pay rent for the houses connected to the guild?"

Happy nodded.

"In order for the guild to be able to exist, the master needs money to pay bills, drinks and other stuff. A lot of penalties too, actually. So therefore, the master lets the guildmembers rent houses around the building to earn money."

Lucy just blinked. It was still a little hard to grasp that she had just met one of her previous masters, who had not only lived on, but had actually started a guild...

Natsu, now recovered, took one of her hands to lead the puzzling girl towards his house, but she barely noticed it.

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Pun PUUUUN!"

Natsu and Plue had to join forces to get Lucy back to reality. It was then that she noticed her hand intertwined with his, and how she actually liked the touch...

Wait, what? NO!

Blushing madly, she pulled her hand out of his, hiding it behind her back. To avoid any unnecessary questions, she looked around, trying to find a new topic.

"S-so... where's your house?"

Both Natsu and Happy stared at her.

"What?"

Clearing his throat, Happy spoke up. "You should've learnt it by now, Rushii..."

Taking the hint, Lucy looked up, spotting a tiny from at the top of an incredibly large tree. "You mean that's your house?" She walked around the tree. "I don't see a ladder or a rope or anything... how do you even get up there?"

She turned around, only to find Happy and Natsu whispering to each other.

"You think she has a mental disorder?" "I don't know, but we can't ask her, she'd never understand." "Maybe her brain decayed during all those years-"

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

The two quickly stepped away from each other, both having a guilty, but slightly mischievous look on their face.

"Sorry Luce, but the answer is kind of obvious, right?" Seconds passed, and Natsu sighed. "Happy flies me up there, weirdo."

"How could I have guessed that!?" Lucy exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's so abnormal and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu had grabbed her by the waist and Happy carried the two in the air, earning a loud yelp from the blonde.

"Can you PLEASE warn me when you grab me for... whatever reason!?" Lucy felt very irritated-and a little flustered- by the time they reached Natsu's house. Unlike the guild, Natsu's place only had a small platform in front of the door, so it could be opened and closed without having to hover next to it.

"Lucy, you're being too loud..." stated the pinkette, completely ignoring her question. "Come on! I wanna show you my house!" He excitedly opened the door and stormed inside, with Happy close behind him. Lucy quickly followed after them, only to...

...be greeted by the messiest, stinkiest house she'd ever find. The first thing that hit her was the awful smell coming from the sink, completely filled with fish bones and other scraps of last year's dinner.

Other than that, the furniture was covered with dirty clothes, wasn't dusted off since the time Natsu built the place and on the verge of breaking from misery. The walls looked like they hadn't been taken care off in a long time, the wood looking old and even a little rot. And then there was the mold...

"Oh no. There is no way I'm going to be staying here." While protecting her nose from detecting anything more disgusting, she snapped her fingers, causing the whole place to be enveloped by white, puffy smoke.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled, suddenly lost in his own house, and bumping into a wall.

"WAAAAH NATSUOURHOUSEISONFIREDOSOMETHING!" Happy's terrified scream came from somewhere to the left.

"Guys, relax. I'm just fixing your mess." Lucy reassured the two, wondering how this almost cinnamon-like smelling smoke could indicate that a fire was going on. Once everything cleared up, it was if they had been teleported to a castle... resembling tree house.

The furniture was restored, the sink was clean, the wood was as good as new again and no mold could be found. Smiling at her work, Lucy walked around, admiring her surroundings.

"You sleep in a hammock? How ori-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Both Natsu and Happy were suddenly at her feet, bowing multiple times, tears streaming down their faces.

"Now we won't have to face Erza's wrath!" wailed the blue cat.

"She wanted to check our house last week, but we talked her out of it with the promise to invite her this week," Natsu exclaimed. "

We never found the time to clean! You saved us!" He mumbled something afterwards, and Lucy had to bow down to hear him better.

"What did you say?" She put a hand next to her ear.

"It would have been perfect if you had been wearing a maid's costume..." He muttered a little louder, smirking. Though his smile vanished instantly when her foot met his face and he flew into the sink.

* * *

At last, and to Natsu's complaints, Lucy had left the two in their little tree house and had given herself a ride to the base of the Fairy Tail tree on her magic carpet.

She knew she could just fly herself onto the platform, but she simply enjoyed being pulled up with a rope too much to miss the experience. Once Gray had helped her up, she went to find Mirajane, as instructed.

She found the white-haired at the bar, serving drinks to the guild members. A little shyly, Lucy approached her, fiddling her hair with her fingers.

"Err... Mirajane?" At the mention of her name, the woman looked up, smiling brightly.

"You must be Lucy! Master has told me all about you!" She nodded towards Laxus, who was eyeing his surroundings with a judging gaze. "Thanks for saving him. I take it he didn't say much?"

"He actually did thank me, although he indeed didn't say much." Lucy replied, chuckling. Mira copied her action, her snickering making the blonde feel more at ease.

"He's always like that. Don't worry, he's really thankful on the inside." They both smiled, and Lucy could already feel they were going to form a healthy friendship together.

"So, Makarov told me you'd tell me about the guild and stuff, right?"

"Yup!" Mirajane walked around the counter and gestured Lucy to take place at one of the stools, while doing the same. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first..." Lucy tapped her finger onto her chin. "...could you tell me what Fairy Tail actually is?"

"Master founded Fairy Tail for people like us to have a place to call home. We've all lost something, someone, before. You can't see it on the outside, but we all have our skeleton in the closet. Some were or are big problems, with great physical or emotional impact, some are smaller, but in the end, we all know what loss is."

Lucy looked around the bar, letting those words sink in. All the people looked so happy... They were smiling, laughing, or arguing with each other. You wouldn't say that these people were unhappy on the inside.

On the other hand, Lucy knew from experience that it was easy to hide your feelings if you practiced long enough. She never let her masters know about her sadness. Excluding Natsu and Makarov of course. But those two were the first ones actually interested in her sorrows...

"It's what binds us together," Mira continued.

"We're all family. When one falls, the others help them on their feet again. We all support each other, accept each other, look out for each other..." she trailed off, sinking into her own thoughts. The sight of the kindhearted woman being remembered of whatever pain she had felt in the past made Lucy realize how serious this was.

_"Always be nice to others Lucy, because you never know what they've been through in the past, or what causes them to act the way they do, whether it is good or bad."_ Lucy stiffened at the voice that sounded in her head. Her mother... had told her that once when she was little...

A tear trickled down her face. She hadn't thought about her mother for a long time now, except for when she wrote in her diary. Thinking about Layla Heartfilia's smile always hurt. It remembered her of times when everything was simpler, and what contrast it was to the life she had lead until now.

Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as much this time. Perhaps because she now knew the true meaning of her mother's wise words...

Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts with the sound of a loud crash. Blinking a couple of times, Lucy focused on the guild around her, finding out Gray was arguing with the man with a scar under his eye.

"HOW CAN YOU BE MANLY WHEN YOU DON'T FACE THE FACTS!" the man shouted, clenching his fists.

"WHAT FACTS AM I SUPPOSE TO FACE, THAT I'M LESS OF A BABY THEN YOU!?" Gray yelled back.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BY FACING MY MANLINESS!"

The two started fighting, rolling over ground while trying to hit the other as much as possible. Horrified, Lucy watched as guild members around the laughed and took bets who would win.

"Sh-shouldn't we stop them?" she asked, ready to take them apart with her magic if she had to.

"No, this happens all the time. It was actually getting quiet today..." Mirajane stopped speaking when she saw who had just flown into the guild, carrying his partner in his arms.

"Ooh, we're starting a brawl? I'm in!" Natsu cheered, before Happy dropped him into the fight, gaining a "FIRE ASS!" and more insults from the others.

"Now this could get tricky..." Mira chuckled.

"Tricky!?" Lucy exclaimed. "The whole guild is going to get wrecked!"

Mira smile was constant. "It's best to let it run it's course. Besides-"

But she didn't speak any further, for she was now lying on the floor, mowed down by a badly aimed liquor bottle.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy shrieked, kneeling next to her. "MIRAJANE!"

"Besides," the white haired continued, "it's more fun this way, don't you think?" A little trickle of blood steamed down her face from where the bottle had hit her.

Lucy wasn't amused at all. "It's more terrifying this way!"

As she raised her hand to heal Mirajane's wound, someone flew out of the brawl, knocking her over.

"Oww, what the..." she muttered as she got up. She wanted the push the person away from her, but...

he... was...

"You don't have any spare underwear now, do you?" Gray asked, scratching the back of his neck, totally not embarrassed by the fact he was standing before her in his birthday-suit.

"GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!" Lucy screamed, kicking him back into the brawl.

These were just a bunch of freaks...

* * *

**A/N collab note: Yo!**

**My name's IamInk, but you can call me Ink for short. Light and I are doing a collab for this story! I'm so super excited!**  
**I hope you guys like my writing. I started out in March, so I haven't been into this for that long...**

**Ah, the known Lucy sees FT for the first time scene. I took this straight out of the manga, except for some small adaptations, so the rights go to the genius called Hiro Mashima!**

**Also, Light came up with the plot for this chapter. I merely did the writing. She's the one who came up with this awesome story, and I'm still super impressed by her creativity!**

**See ya!**

**-Ink**


End file.
